Together Forever Maybe
by withallmyheart123
Summary: Everyone is human : Can Edward keep Bella safe still when he is a human? Or will Bella's biggest and strongest enemy prevail? This is not the fairytale ending you expect! Many twists and shockers! Pairing: E&B A&J R
1. Typical Alice

******Together Forever...Maybe  
**

Hey! This is my first Fan-fiction story so I hope you enjoy it :) Twilight belongs To Stephanie Meyer. 

Christi

Chapter 1

Everyone is 15 years old.

**Bella, Rose -Swans Renee&Charlie parents**

**Edward, Alice-Cullen Esme& Carlisle parents**

**Jasper& Emmett -Hales (Review for parents)**

"Have I ever let you down, Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"NO! But, I'm Scared." I responded.

"Oh! You'll be fine! Just sit your butt down and lettme finish your makeup!"

"Ugh! Rose! PLEASE! This is so BORING!"

"Just gimme one sec Bells!"

"Fine!" Finally after one minute I looked in the mirror.

"ROSE! I LOOK AMAZING!" She smiled victoriously.

"I knew I was magic person. Its time to go over to Alices's house and show her how awesome I am."

"Ffiinnee." I said sighed defeated. I really didn't want to go see Alice. I love her but, she is just way too hyper for me. I mean she's amazing and everything but she is just... hyper. But, that's why I love her to death. She is like Rose's and my other sister.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, we were greeted by Edward first. He always comes to say hi to us first, or whenever I'm around. He is the most amazing person in the world!

Alice was no where to be found.

"Hey Edward, where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready." He laughed

"Typical Alice." I joked.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah!" Rose and I said in unison.

"OKAY! Be down in a sec!"

"So, how do I look today?" Alice was wearing one of her more dressy outfits. A mid-thigh purple flowered sun-dress with the most chic little shrug. Alice looked like a super-model. And there was me and Rose, looking just plain with our shorts and tee-shirts. Alice was always the fashonista of our little group. But we all loved her super-hyper-fashionableness.

"ALICE! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" me and Rose screamed.

"Thanks guys!"

After a small breakfast courteous of Esme, we were off to school. It happened to be the first day of freshman year. Oh joy.

**I will upload my next chapter when I get at least three reviews! :) dont be afraid to criticize So i decided to change everyone's age to 15... it just helps with the story :)  
**

**P.S. This is my very first fanfiction story so dont be extremely harsh :) thankssss :) **


	2. a folded piece of paper on my lap

**Hey! So I totally changed the plot of the whole story. Please just keep reading :) The new plot will make it a whole lot funnier!**

**Christi**

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV**

"Roosseee come on! We're going to be late!" I yelled at my extremely slow sister. We were still standing by Emmett's locker.

"Oh come on Bella! We're fine! The bell won't ring for another... SHIT! Bye Emmett!" She yelled, as she was walking away.

We ran down the hallway, knocking down a few sixth-graders in the process. Our next class happened to be with the most amazing person in the whole-entire world, Mr. Edward Cullen. He made my heart flutter whenever I saw him. I was pretty sure I was completely in love with this amazing man. Well...guy...jock...player...uugghh! He just made it so hard to like him! I know he's dated the whole 7th grade and then some, but it just made me want him more! UGH! I HATE being 12! No real boyfriends, stupid puberty, my hormones are everywhere! UGH! THIS SUCKS!

"FUCK!" I screamed. "Rose! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS GOING TO WALK INTO..." I was interrupted from my little rant when I looked up to see who I bumped into... low and behold, it was the ONE person I had no intentions of seeing at this exact moment in time. Mr. Edward Cullen. The love of my life, and the only person who happened to make my heart flutter whenever I saw him. And now, I think I nearly passed out. I was only inches away from his perfectly sculpted face. WOW! I cannot believe I am saying this! I am only 12 years old! I shouldn't even be thinking about guys that way until next year...! Well, I _am _very mature for my age. Unfortunately my train of thought just so happened to be interrupted by the person I was thinking about.

"Oh!...uhh... Bella!...uhh... sorry!... uhhh... I-I-I gotta go!.." He literally ran down the hall. I will never know why _HE_ of all people would run away from _me_! This was just ridiculous. But, lucky for me, I had this particular class with Eddie.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Miss. Swan. Miss. Swan. Bella!" I was woken from my daydream about the boy sitting right next to me.

"Yes?"

"Miss. Swan, would you like to answer the question?"

"Um... What was the question again?"

"In what year did the civil war start?"

"Um… It started in 1861?"

"That seems to be correct. Please pay more attention Miss. Swan."

"Sorry." I mumbled sinking into my seat. Suddenly there was a folded piece of paper on my lap. How the hell did it get there? As I was looking around I saw the one person who just so happened to be looking at the note. "Open it" his eyes said. I did as I was told reluctantly.

_Meet me after school. I wanna talk about something. _

_E._

Meet _him_ after school? He wanted to meet _me_! After school! TODAY! Now I couldn't wait for this day to be over. Lucky me, it was only 2nd period. This was going to be a lloonngg day.

**EPOV**

It was finally the end of the day. It felt like it was forever. I really needed to talk to Bella but, I just didn't know how. This was really going to be hard on me.

"Um... Edward?" I turned around quickly to see little Miss. Bella Swan standing by the door looking scared to death.

"Hi Bella." I was so excited, but I couldn't let her see that.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah... umm... Bella... I... Kinnda... willyougooutwithme?"

"What? I couldn't hear what you said?"

"Bella, will you go on a date with me? Like to the movies? And maybe dinner?"

**BPOV**

Ummm... HELL NO! Edward was perfect but I just couldn't go out on a fucking date with him! He was too much of a player. And I wouldn't let my heart be broken by yet another bastard! I hated that guy with a passion. He was a complete ass hole! He used girls like they were toilet paper and I promised myself I wouldn't fall under his god-like body. I loved him, no doubt about that, but it was the blind love. When I looked at Edward, my heart fluttered. When I saw him in the halls, I tried to avoid his hypnotizing gaze just trying to seduce you. I HATED him with a passion for making me feel this way.

"Bella? Please answer me. Look, I know you hate me but if you just gave me one little chance, I will prove to you that I really am a nice guy." I just stood there like some kind of idiot. I was completely speechless.

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry Edward. Um, I guess... I mean, sure... when?"

"Friday? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah I guess." And with that, he left. The buses were about to leave so we both really needed to haul our asses and fast.

**EPOV**

She said yes! She actually said YES! To me? Our date will be Friday! I am so beyond happy it's not even funny! I have my license so I can drive her to Ciao Bella... since her name is Bella. I am so so clever! And it means Hello, beautiful so this is going to be amazing! My night will be perfect!

It has to be...Right? I mean she said yes didn't she?

"EDDIE! SNAP OUTTA IT!" My annoying friend called. "What the HELL has gotten into you lately? It's like you're in your own little world!" The truth was that I was.

"She said yes!"

"Who the hell..."

"Bella, Emmett, Bella said yes." My best friend Jasper whispered.

"EDWARD! CONGRADULATIONS!" The big lug nearly killed me by hugging me. Both of the guys knew I really liked Bella since... well... forever! I mean, I fell head-over-heels for that girl. The minute I met her, I knew she was the one. And this date would, without a doubt, be the very best date Isabella Swan has ever gone on. And it WOULD be with me.

A.N.

Sooo did you like it? I know it's a lot longer than the other... 3 Pages! Whoohoo! PLEASE r&r! I almost quit this book but, then my AHMAZING beta, Twilight4ever2396!

Christi


	3. WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?

Hey! So... This is chapter 3 :) I do not own twilight or any of the songs used in this story :) I hope you like it ;)

Christi

Previously: "_What? Oh, I'm so sorry Edward. Um, I guess... I mean, sure... when?"_

"_Friday? Does that sound good?"_

"_Yeah I guess." And with that, he left. The buses were about to leave so we both really needed to haul our asses and fast. _

**BPOV**

On the way home I could only think about Edward. His eyes. His pleading eyes. He wanted so badly for me to say yes. I had to keep reminding myself that he was no good for me. I said yes but that was all that was going to happen. I had no intentions of doing _anything_ with him. My train of thought was

soon interrupted by the voice of my very best friend, Alice.

"Bella? Bellaaaa? Earth to Bellaaa?"

"What? What?"

"You were thinking about Edward again weren't you?" My signature blush gave Alice the answer she happened to be looking for. "Bella, he's a player! And I know you said yes to him but..."

"ALICE! JUST STOP!" I screamed. The whole bus was looking at me including Edward. **(A/n) They all live by each other :))** His emerald green eyes tearing a hole right through my brain. I could feel the heat going straight to my face. "Alice, I know about Edward and I know he is a player. But you just have to trust me." I nearly whispered. Edward was still staring at me. He just couldn't leave me alone could he? I mean seriously.

"I'm sorry Bella... I just want you to be safe and happy... that's all." Alice was nearly crying at this point. I felt so bad for making her cry. This happened to not be the very first time... the first time, we were 10 and she took my brush and was brushing her cat with it. I got so mad, I yelled at her so loud. Like, louder than I just yelled at her. She was so upset. I apologized to her and everything was fine until now... when I just made her cry... again. I was a _terrible _friend!

"I know Alice. I know." We sat in silence until our stop came. Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I nearly ran to our houses. It was a usual day in Forks, Washington, rainy. None of us wanted to get wet because it was starting to get cold outside. Rose and I ran to our house to get me ready for my date tonight with the fabulous Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

As I was getting ready for my date, the devil pixie showed up at my door.

"Let me pick out your outfit!" Alice squealed.

"No. Alice, leave."

"But why nottt?" Ugh. Her squealing bothers the shit out of me!

"Because you're going to make me look like some type of pimp, knowing you! And that is not how I want my first date with Bella to be like! She may get the wrong impression or something... She was already wary to go out with me in the first place! Dumb ass rumors! It's incredible the things some people, Jessica Stanley mainly, can make up! Believe it or not Alice, but I'm still a virgin! Ugh. I hate that girl with a deep burning passion! She can go to hell with her whole-entire posse of rumor-spreading-good-for-nothing SKANKS!" By the time I was finished with my little rant, Alice's face was a cross between shocked and surprised. She never knew that much rage could be in my usually controlled, cool-guy body.

"Sorry Alice. But I'm just tired of all the shit that goes around school. It fucks up my life just like right now."

"It's okay Edward. I understand." Alice always made me feel bad. Whenever I yelled or ranted she always looked a little scared of me, as to be expected.

I finally chose a navy blue dress shirt and black slacks. Bella and I are going to see Grown Ups, then out to dinner. This would be perfect. I will take her to my favorite restaurant, Ciao Bella. She's going to love it!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X(Seven P.M.)X X X X X X X X X X X

**Ding Dong**

Oh boy, it's seven and she's here. Should I let Alice get the door? Yeah. Wait! No! She might think I'm upstairs still getting ready or something! Then should I get the door? No! I think I will puke if I go down there. Mom? No! She'll talk to Bella for ages... Dad? No! Way too embarrassing! Ugh, I guess it will have to be me. This sucks. I slowly made my way downstairs. But, not too slowly that it's too noticeable, but just slow enough to not make her wait for ages.

"Hey." That's it? Hey! Come on Edward! Be smooth!

"Hey. So are you ready?"

**BPOV**

I was so nervous and when I saw his gorgeous face, well I nearly fainted. I expected Alice or Esme to answer the door but, unfortunately, it was the Greek god standing right in front of me. This was defiantly going to be a hard night. Just looking at his face gave me chills. I wanted him to be mine... forever, and ever. But, of course that would never happen. He is, after all, a player. That is what I had to tell myself during the evening.

"Hey." His velvet voice went straight to my bones. This caused me to shiver slightly.

"Hey. So are you ready?" I just needed to just get out of that house. It was very convenient to be walking beside Edward. I didn't have to look at his gorgeous face. But, dinner would be harder. I would have to try not to fall for him. Or to snap myself out of it. I am scared. I barely know Edward, for god sakes!

We walked all the way to the movie theater. I chose a good day to wear my favorite converse. I figured since we weren't going anywhere too fancy I would dress semi-casual. I wore black leggings, a flowered/black dress, my favorite blue checkered long blouse, and a faded black cardigan with my favorite black converse high-tops.

As we were walking to the theater, I saw the most annoying person at Forks High... Jessica Stanley. Jessica was a big mouth, gossiping, lying, bitch. When we were in 5th grade, Jessica made my life a living hell. She spread a rumor about me saying I kicked puppies which is TOTALLY not true! I HATE her with a passion and she can go burn in hell for all I care.

"Hey Edward. Bella." She practically threw herself at MY man... my Edward... I liked it. Jess was in LOVE with Edward. So, naturally she would hate me right now.

"Hello Jessica." He stated plainly. _Go Edward! Show that good for nothing... wait! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!_

**EPOV**

"Hello Jessica."

"So... Edward." She said inching closer to me.

"Um... Jessica... I'm kind of... ummm... on a date with... umm... Bella..."

"I don't care." She said, now centimeters away from me. I was just about to push her off when she kissed me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EDWARD!" I heard Bella squeal. I pushed Jessica off as fast as I could and just stood there like an idiot while the girl I possibly love is fuming.

"I didn't do anything!" I practically yelled back.

"EDWARD! YOU KISSED HER!" What? Did she not hear me tell Jessica I was on a date with _Bella_?

"I did not, Bella. She kissed me. I promise. I am NOT the guy you think I am. I do have feelings and believe it or not Bella, but, I'm still a virgin." She just looked at me dumbfounded. Whether it was because I just practically yelled at her or because I told her AND Jessica Stanley I was still a virgin. Oh shit! Jessica was still here!

"Jessica, I think it's time for you to go home so Bella and I can finish our date."

"Mhmmm" was all she could answer. What kind of answer is that? oh well. At least she left. Now everyone at school will know that I, Edward Anthony Cullen, am a virgin. Perfect.

_**Hehe :) so you like it? I think this chapter took me FOREVER to finish haha. I started it when I put the last chapter up and well... got kinda busy haha. :) well i'm glad THAT is finally over with :). **_

_**I would like to say THANK YOU! To my very amazing Beta, Twilight4ever2396 :) **_

_**She is amazing :) haha **_

_**Christi :)**_


	4. Bella, can I try something?

_**Hello my fellow fan-fictioners ;) haha. Sorry for the long period of time in between updates. I've just been so busy and getting kind of discouraged because nobody is reviewing... :( This makes me very sad :( and nobody is really reading it and I am very sad. So please please PLEASE review so I will not be completely discouraged. SO! Without further ado...**_

_**CHAPTER 4 OF Together Forever...MAybe**_

**BPOV**

EDWARD CULLEN IS A VIRGIN? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE AT ALL! I MEAN COME-ON! THE GUY IS LIKE A GREEK GOD OR SOMETHING! Breathe Bella, just breathe. Okay... Now count to ten.

One...

"Bella?"

Two...

"Bellaaa?

Three...

"BELLA!"

Four...

"Oh my god! I think I killed her!"

Five...

"SHIT! BELLA! WAKE UP!"

"Just give me a second okay Edward? It's really shocking! Like, I can't even believe it!"

"Well believe it Bella because it's true. I promise. Even ask Alice if you don't believe me."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why am I still a virgin? Well, silly Bella, it's because I have never had sex before, making me a virgin."

"No. Not that. I mean. Why have you never had sex before? I mean EVERY girl in the school practically throws themselves at you. Why didn't you take advantage of that?"

"Well Bella, I've been waiting for the right girl to come into my life so I can share something special with her. All the girls I've dated have never gone past kissing me, because I won't let them. And they are all just fine with the fact that I will only kiss them."

"Really?"

"Yep" He said popping the "p".

"Okay. So now that we have built a bridge and got over this bewildering statement, shall we continue our date, Mr. Cullen?"  
"We shall, Miss. Bella Swan." He said with that crooked grin. He is just SO irresistible.

The rest of the date went by without a hitch. We saw the movie and we both LOVED it! It was hilarious. Edward would put his arm around me every once in a while and I would blush. Luckily for me, the theater was pitch black besides the movie screen. The dinner was fabulous. He took me to Ciao Bella which means "Hello Beautiful" in Italian. I just thought it was so sweet. The walk home is what I have been mostly scared of.

"So... Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Oh. I was just checking if you were still there haha."

"Well Edward, I am still here."

"Okay good."

"Yep."

"Well, here we are." He said as we walked up to my driveway. I knew my mother would be waiting by the front door. She is such a nosy little person! But, I gotta love her.

"So I guess this is goodnight?"

"Yeah, I guess." He seemed genuinely sad. I was sad too, honestly. I never wanted the night to end. It was just too good.

"Bella, can I try something?" He asked almost too shyly.

"Um... sure?" His eyes instantly lit up. He leaned in and as soon as it was too late I knew what was going to happen. Edward Cullen was going to kiss me. _The Edward Cullen_! The man I have crushed on for almost my whole life! He was going to kiss me! Oh my god! I cannot believe this was happening! When our lips touched it felt like an electric shock went through my entire body. It was wonderful. I was kissing the most popular, hottest, coolest guy in my whole school!

Our lips moved together in an instant sync. He traced his tongue along my lower lip and I instsantly granted him access. We practically made out right in front of my mom yet, I didn't care. This was all just too wonderful! Much to my disappointment Edward pulled away looking at me shyly. I leaned in for one more little peck before going straight into my house leaving a goofy grinning Edward on my porch.

Just as suspected, my mother was sitting right on the love seat next to the window by the porch so she can see.

"Isabella Swan! I am so happy for you! So the day went well huh?"

"Mom, I am going up to my room to go to sleep and keep my date details to myself."

_**AN! Sooo! Did you like it! I hope you did! Next chapter will be Bella and her insane mom's conversation about the date! Annnddd she has to tell Alice all about her kiss! Whoot Whoot! hahaha! :) Next update will be up asap! PROMISE! And yet another shout out to my very best beta, Twilight4ever2396! :) without her I would not have an amazing story! IT would be total crap :) anywayyyy! I U guyzz! Annndd! The first reviewer will have their name in one of the chapters! Maybe even a charater nnamed after them! :) So REVIEW! :) Thank u for reading! :)**_

_**I love you! **_

_**Christi :)**_

**Beta Note: So I hear you guys aren't reviewing, and not only does that bum Christi out, it bums me out too! So press that review button, and make 2 people happy for the price of one review! This offer is not in stores so review now ;)**

**-Twilight4ever2396**


	5. Don't tell your mom!

Okay so NOBODY reviewed my story so whatever. I'll just use my wonderful Beta's Name :) This is chapter 5 and there's not much to it. Herez Ya GO!

Christi

_Previously:_

"_Isabella Swan! I am so happy for you! So the day went well huh?"_

"_Mom, I am going up to my room to go to sleep and keep my date details to myself."_

"But Bella!"

"No Mom. I am too tired to talk to you right now. Goodnight."

"Fine. Goodnight sweetie. We'll talk in the morning."

Once I got into my room, I flipped open my laptop and went online. I noticed there was a chat invitation from ThatCoolGuy. I accepted it not knowing who it was.

**AN.. Thoughts will be in bold. Text in Italics.**

_ThatCoolGuy: Hello Bella :)_

_Klutz4Life: who is this?_

_ThatCoolGuy: Edward :)_

_Klutz4Life: Oh! Hi Edward! I didn't know you had a MSN!_

_ThatCoolGuy: Yes. I do._

_Klutz4Life: That's cool. :) How are you?_

_ThatCoolGuy: I'm fine Bella. How are you?_

_Klutz4Life: I'm good. Just chillin in my room. My mom interrogated me about our date. Lol._

_ThatCoolGuy: Really? That sucks! I'm sorry! Lol._

_Klutz4Life: It's okay. She's just a little insane. :) But u gotta love her. :P_

_ThatCoolGuy: That's how my mom is too. But she is just like Alice, but like ten times worse. Lol._

_Klutz4Life: Really! I didn't even think that could be possible! ahaha :)_

_ThatCoolGuy: Listen Bella, I'm sorry about the whole Jessica thing. She's a bit obsessed with me. It's kind of weird. She's been hanging around me for like... 3 years now? And it's SO annoying! _

_Klutz4Life: It's okay Edward. I get it. _

_ThatCoolGuy: And I really didn't even get the chance to apologize for it because of that... shocking news..._

_Klutz4Life: Yeah that was kind of shocking. _

_ThatCoolGuy: Idk why all these people think I'm some kind of man whore, because I'm really not._

_Klutz4Life: Yeah._

_ThatCoolGuy: It annoys the hell out of me. I can't stand people like Jessica who spread rumors either. _

_Klutz4Life: Yeah I know._

_ThatCoolGuy: Now every girl in the school will know that I'm not who people say I am... Although... That may be a good thing..._

_Klutz4Life: EDWARD SHUT UP!_

_ThatCoolGuy: Sorry I was rambling. :/ Please forgive me :(_

_Klutz4Life: I forgive you Edward. And I'm not too fond of Jessica myself either. Never was, never will be :) _

_ThatCoolGuy: That's good :)_

_Klutz4Life: I had an amazing time with you. :)_

_ThatCoolGuy: Me too. :) _

_Klutz4Life: I have to go... my mother is coming upstairs... if you get a text saying help PLEASE call me... She'll leave me alone then... maybe :) haha :) _

_ThatCoolGuy: Okay Bella :) Have fun with ur mom ;) _

_Klutz4Life: Thanks... Have fun with Alice! ;)_

_ThatCoolGuy: Wait what is that supposed to_

_**Klutz4Life has logged off.**_

**an. Back to Bella's bedroom :)**

"Hey mom."

"Hi Honey. Why aren't you in your pajamas?"

"Oh. I was just about to get into them when you walked in."

"What were you doing on the computer?"

"Just checking Facebook and E-mails."

"Oh Okay." She can be so dumb sometimes.

"Yeah. So why are you here?"

"I was just wondering how your date went." She rocked on her heels like a little girl asking for a cookie.

"No mom! We will talk tomorrow. Right now I am going to bed! Goodnight!"

"Okay." She said acting sad.

"I love you, Mom"

"I love you too, Honey." She sighed. When she walked out the door, I immediately ran to my computer. ThatCoolGuy (Edward) was still signed on thankfully.

_**Klutz4Life has logged on**_

_Klutz4Life: Edward! Beware! Ur mom is probably going to ask you about our date. Don't Say A Word!_

_ThatCoolGuy: oops... :/ It's all Alice's fault... She annoyed the info out of me. Sorry!_

_Klutz4Life: I'm going to kill her! _

_ThatCoolGuy: I'm sorry._

_Klutz4Life: It's okay. I have to go to bed... Nighty night :)_

_ThatCoolGuy: Night Bella. :) Call me in the morning. _

_Klutz4Life: okay :)_

_**ThatCoolGuy has logged off.**_

_Sorry it was so short but, I am trying to get this up before I leave on vacation. I am very disappointed to see that nobody is reviewing. This means only one thing... people don't like my story :'( PLEASE! R&R! _

_Love you,_

_Christi _

_Hey everyone! It's Twilight4ever2396, the Beta! I just wanted to say that if you don't review I will hunt you down… :). Please review it only takes a second and it will make the world a better place… maybe!_

_Life, Laugh, Love _

_Twilight4ever2396_


End file.
